


let's make a deal, you and i

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School AU, and oliver is a snob for businesswear fashion, felicity is THE star wars fan, like that's the only thing snobbish about him, other than that he's a big dumb pine tree, suit store nerd store au, the flowershop tattoo artist au is shaking lmaooooo, there's got references too thanks to sarah cos i don't go there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: It's a suit shop nerd store AU. Oliver Queen is a local menswear employee on a quest to find a microwave. What he wasn't expecting was stepping inside a nerd store and dipping his toes into nerd culture...and finding a cute blonde.





	let's make a deal, you and i

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic at 1 am. It's based on this random tumblr post on my feed that gave me Olicity vibes. Anyways, enjoy. And I hope 2018 is treating you all well thus far.

Oliver Queen really needed to find a microwave. He was starving and Raisa’s pierogies were calling his name. He had woken up late this morning and only grabbed a granola bar as he reluctantly kissed his mom and Thea good-bye. He had 15 minutes left in his break or else John was gonna yell at him. There had to be an accessible microwave somewhere inside this mall, Starling Square. Of course, there was the food court but it was on the other side of the mall. Suddenly, he remembered that the old tattoo shop a couple stores down from him had a microwave in their back room.  _ But the tattoo shop closed down and was replaced with a different store. Lunchbag. Something like that.  _ Oliver hoped that the employees inside that store were nice enough to let him use their microwave. He and his coworker Rene had a great camaraderie with the guys at the shop and got to use their microwave in exchange for a discount at their store when the guys needed a good suit for whatever occasion. 

Harry Rosen’s was a high-end men’s business wear store. Their owner John Diggle was a friend of the Queen family and their only other employee was a young Rene Ramirez. and Robert and Moira had thought it a good idea for Oliver at the ripe age of 16 to get a job there and learn some responsibility. That was something along the lines of what they had said, that and something about men not making suits but suits making men. Oliver reluctantly agreed to the task. About a year and a half later, he loved working at HR. Dig was a great boss and like a mentor to him and while Rene and Oliver hadn’t gotten along at first but had now formed an easy friendship. And Oliver’s knowledge of suits and fabrics and all that jazz had certainly increased throughout the months, in fact, Robert would now rely on Oliver to help him choose his suits for the ever important business meeting.  

Anyways, Oliver needed a microwave...soon. He walked on over to where the once familiar tattoo shop stood and was met with cardboard cutouts of men in cloaks wielding lightsabers and some weird little orange robot thing. Turns out the store was actually called BoxLunch and not Lunchbag. He browsed through the rows of DVDs, toys and other memorabilia searching for an employee. Hopefully, someone, he could bargain with for use of their microwave. 

“Hi there. Is there anything I can help you with?” He turned to his left and looked at the source of the voice. A beautiful blonde girl with her hair in a cute little ponytail was dressed in dark wash jeans and a shirt with this weird quote “Winter is coming.” _ But it’s March? _

“Actually, it’s been summer for 10 years now but the Starks are always right eventually.” The girl responded as she raised her hand to push her glasses up and Oliver followed her hand and met her eyes, the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, her nails painted in that same blue.  _ What the fuck?  _ Oliver noticed the gold dragon ring adorned around her right middle finger.  _ Also….what the fuck? Who are the Starks? _

Oliver had no idea who this girl was but Oliver was mesmerized to say the least. He also needed to get it together. His stomach rumbled and he remembered the task at hand. 

Giggling, the girl spoke again. “We have some Cheez-Its with Wookies on them if that’s what you’re in the mood for.” 

_ Wookies? What type of cookie do you pair with Cheez-Its? _ Clearing his throat, Oliver finally found his voice, “Um….. Rosen’s… Harry Rosen’s…. I work there with Rene and John is my boss. He’s a great guy.”

“I’m sure he is. That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing in here. At BoxLunch.” Felicity replied back. 

Oliver smiled and shook his head.  _ Get it together.  _ “He is. The best. Anyways, I have 10 minutes left on my lunch break and I really need a microwave and this used to be a tattoo shop and I knew the people and we had a deal where we could use their microwave and they’d get a discount. And all I’ve had today was a granola bar and I’m really fucking starving and Raisa’s pierogies are the best.”

“Here I thought I was the babbler.” Felicity said. 

Oliver laughed. “So can I use your microwave? Maybe we could strike a deal like I had with the tattoo guys. We use your microwave…..”

“And we’d get discounts on suits?” Felicity said, finishing his sentence for him.

“Yes. I mean, nnnnoo?” Oliver said, unsure. He spoke again, “I mean there’s gotta be something I or we at HR can help out with…” 

“Actually yes, there is something you could help me and my friend Dinah with.”  _ Dinah?  _ “She works here too,” Felicity added, answering Oliver’s question he was sure he said in his head and only in his head. 

“We want to use the bathroom you guys have down at Rosen’s.” Felicity remarked. 

“The bathroom?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes, the bathroom. We know you guys have a bathroom, and a nice one at that seeing how you work at a high-end men’s wear store, and the mall bathroom is all the way on the other side of the mall and sometimes you just can’t hold it in you, you know?”

“I know. So do we have ourselves a deal….” Oliver left a pause, hoping the girl would pick up on the hint and give him her name. 

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak,” she replied.

“Oliver Queen. So do we have ourselves a deal, Ms. Smoak?” Oliver asked reaching his hand out to her’s, hoping she’d meet him halfway. He was minutes away from his stomach eating itself. 

She raised her hand and met his. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Queen. Our microwave for your bathroom.”

Oliver’s stomach grumbled again just as she finished speaking. Laughing, Felicity spoke, “Let’s get you to that microwave. It’s in the breakroom/storage closet. Just go past Obi Wan cutout, take a left at Spock, and behind the pyramid of porgs is our break room and storage that houses our microwave.”

_ Obi who? What the fuck is a porg? _

Seeing the confusion on Oliver’s face, Felicity added, “How about I show you the way instead?”

Oliver nodded, “Lead the way.”

Felicity turned and starting walking ahead of him. Oliver’s focus at the time was on how good Felicity looked in those jeans.  _ Fuck.  _ He was gone. He snapped out of his daze and followed behind. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 months since the arrangement between the employees of Harry Rosen’s and BoxLunch’s. All had become friendly with one another. Felicity and Dinah would regularly walk into Rosen’s, greet Dig, Oliver or Rene and head straight for the bathroom. Most of the customers at Harry Rosen’s were middle-aged men finding business suits and to say they were surprised to see a couple of teenage girls in shirts with quotes like “May the force be with you” or “Jedi in the streets, Sith in the sheets” was an understatement. Occasionally, there were the young teenage boys being forced to buy a suit by their mothers for some fancy event making googly eyes at the girls as they walked and talked. Other times the store would be empty and the boys would be talking about anything and everything. 

\-----------------------------------------

“You see that new jewelry store that just opened up?” Oliver asked Rene one day.

“You see their suits?” Rene replied raising his eyebrows. “Baggy as hell.” 

“Right? I wouldn’t trust them to sell me a $5,000 ring when they can’t even get a fitted jacket.” Oliver remarked.

Felicity had walked in for her bathroom break at the time. As she passed them by, she spoke, “Hello boys.”

“Hi, Felicity.” They both said. Felicity kept walking towards the bathroom and Oliver and Rene kept talking. 

“Anyways, did you see that one’s guy’s shirt? Who wears an orange paisley shirt with green corduroy pants?” Oliver exclaimed.

“Completely unprofessional,” Rene said, enunciating each syllable to emphasize his point. 

Felicity walked past them again, “Gentlemen.” She said as she nodded her head to them.

“Bye, Felicity.” The boys replied. 

\----------------------------------------

Just like any other Thursday, Oliver walked into BoxLunch with whatever homemade dish Raisa made that day.  _ Past the Obi Wan cutout. Obi Wan, mentor to Luke Skywalker and trained Anakin Skywalker who’s Darth Vader and father of Luke. Left at Spock. Spock, Star Trek, Vulcan, live long and prosper. Behind the pyramid of porgs. Porgs, a mammal-like seabird native to the islands of Ahch-To where Luke Skywalker exiled himself.  _

Oliver prided himself on what he had picked up after months of regularly walking into BoxLunch and talking with Felicity and Dinah. A friendship between him and Felicity had blossomed and a large part of it was due to how tragically inept he was at nerd culture or pop culture in general and Felicity took it upon herself to be Oliver’s guide as he dipped his toes into her world. It started with pop culture training and soon their talks grew to any and every topic. Oliver knew she built her first computer at 7, he knew her father left her, he knew MIT was her dream school. Felicity knew Oliver was a great cook and that while he teased his sister Thea, he loved her dearly. They shared with each other their hopes and dreams and their deepest insecurities. They weren’t friends, that was too small of a word for what they were, but yet they weren’t something more. At least not yet. 

Oliver paraded through the store, making his way to the back room. He spotted Dinah and Felicity and almost turned to greet them but heard their arguing and went back on his quest to heat up food. The hellos could wait. 

“We’ve been over this, Felicity. The prequels are shit. No one likes them.” Dinah said. 

“Um, I like them, Dinah. So that counts as someone.” Felicity replied. 

“Come on, Felicity. We’ve been over this.” Dinah said exasperatedly.

“I liked Padme and Obi Wan in the prequels, okay? Don’t judge me.” Felicity remarked. 

“Okay, but can we at least agree that Jar Jar is shit?” Dinah asked. 

Laughing, Felicity answered, “Agreed.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was helping a customer, a 32 year old man needing a new suit for his job when he spotted Felicity walking in.  _ She looks beautiful with her hair down.  _ Today, she was sporting her usual dark wash jeans and a ripped cut out tank of Princess Leia that had “Rebel” emblazoned across it. Her nails were painted red and so were her lips. Her curly hair fell in waves around her shoulders. His eyes met her as he droned out the voice of the customer and she smiled at him. He finished up with the customer and took a few big steps toward her. 

“So that offer for store discounts still up for grabs?” Felicity asked jokingly. 

Puzzled, Oliver spoke, “I’m sorry?”

“I have an interview with MIT next week. And while I have some perfect interview outfits, I could use an upgrade. And who better to ask for help than my second favorite fashion snob in my life?” Felicity explained. 

“Oh, so I’m your second favorite, huh?” Oliver teased. Oliver took a step closer and stood up straighter, trying to intimidate her teasing ways. Looking down, he asked, “Who’s your favorite then?”

“Rene,” She said without missing a beat. 

Oliver chuckled, “Lies, Rene shit on the prequels last month and you tore him apart.”

“Okay, okay, you’ve caught me. So are you gonna help or not?” Felicity pleaded.

Oliver nodded his head. “I am. And I’ve got the perfect place to help.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand in his and started walking them out of the store. 

“Dig, I’m going on my break. This is an emergency.” Oliver shouted as he walked them past the counter. He dragged them out the store and further into the mall. He stopped them a few stores down. He reluctantly let go of her hand.  _ I miss her touch already.  _ He raised his arms to point to the store and exclaimed: “Here we are.”

“And what is here exactly?” Felicity inquired. 

“It’s our sister store, especially catering to women’s business wear. The place where we’ll find your perfect MIT interview outfit. And it’s owned by Dig’s wife, Lyla. Who happens to love me.” Oliver said matter-of-factly. 

“Come on, let’s go in,” Oliver said. He slowly slid on hand down onto Felicity’s back and ushered her inside. _ She hasn’t swatted my hand away. That’s a good sign, right? _

A woman with short brunette hair was reorganizing hangers when she looked up to see who walked in. She smiled, “Hey, Oliver. How have you been? And who’s this?” She asked. 

“Lyla, meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, meet Lyla Michaels-Diggle.” He gestured to each of them.

“Pleased to meet you,” Felicity said, smiling brightly.  _ I love her smile.  _

“Likewise,” Lyla said. “What can I help you with?”

Felicity answered, “I need an outfit for a college admissions interview. Can you help?”

Lyla replied, “Sure can. Follow me.” 

Felicity stepped in behind her, she turned her head to Oliver, “You coming?”

Snapping him out of his daze, “Shit, sorry. I’m coming.” Oliver said as he rushed to follow the two ladies further into the store.  _ Fuck, I’m so gone for her.  _

\-----------------------------------------

Oliver found himself sitting down on one of the comfy chairs in Lyla’s store, waiting for Felicity to come out and debut her outfit. He was getting impatient waiting and was also curious as to what Felicity and Lyla were giggling about in the back. “Everything okay in there?” He asked. 

Felicity responded, “Just a second.” She went back to whispering to Lyla and giggling and Oliver exasperated, sighed and wished for the waiting to end. 

He heard the movement of the curtain before he saw her. He immediately looked up and thanked every god in the universe that brought Felicity into his life. Felicity seeing the frozen look on his face, sauntered towards Oliver, stopping a few feet before him and slowly twirled. Felicity was in a fitted black skirt that was just the right mix of fashionable and businesslike with a slit up the back of her leg that taunted Oliver, giving her a glimpse of her toned legs. Her blouse was a soft pink and her hair had been pulled up into its signature ponytail. 

“So what do you think?” Felicity asked him. 

Oliver answered back, “I think it’s…….. You look…… This is perfect. This is the one.” 

“Perfect. I’ll go tell Lyla.” She said. She turned around and walked back towards the dressing room, giving Oliver a great view of how her ass looked in that skirt.  _ Fuck, I’m in so much trouble.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver hadn’t seen or heard from Felicity in a few days. She had been off the past few days and she hadn’t texted him back about how the interview went. He was starting to get worried that she didn’t get in (the chances of it being infinitely small) and was wallowing in her home. He walked into BoxLunch like he normally did, saw Dinah at the front and acknowledged her with a nod. He headed for the back room for the microwave like he always did. He had just hit the start button on the device when he heard a voice behind him. 

“OLIVER!” It was Felicity. He turned immediately and was met with her in his arms as she gave him a tight hug. “I did it. I got in. I GOT INTO MIT!” 

Upon hearing the news, Oliver leaned into her neck and raised his arms to wrap around her. He turned his head so his lips were just barely touching her ear. “I knew you could do it. Never doubted it for a second.” 

“Thank you.” He heard her say. Soon Felicity slowly pulled back and Oliver did too. Neither wanted to let go just yet. Oliver’s arms slid down Felicity’s back to her hips to hold her close to him. Felicity’s arms found purchase on the counter behind Oliver. 

Both moved their heads to look at one another, heads so close to one another they were basically sharing the same air. Moments passed between them as breaths were shared. Both would look back at this moment and laugh and argue on who initiated the kiss first. Felicity said she moved first because there’s no way shy schoolboy Oliver would’ve made the first move. Oliver would retort back with that he was trying to be respectful but in his head, he knew he was gone for Felicity Megan Smoak from day one and the day she kissed him was probably one of the best days of his life. 

Felicity pressed her lips to Oliver’s and soon her hands found purchase on his neck, scraping her nails through his short hair. Oliver’s brain was still catching up to the turn of events but when he responded to her kiss, man oh man, did he respond. He slid his arms up and around her back, pulling her in even closer, erasing any small space still left between them. He nipped at Felicity’s bottom lip and gave it a small bite, testing the waters. Felicity responded positively and soon he pulled at her lip with his and soothed the bite with his tongue. Felicity whimpered into his mouth and Oliver thought he would collapse right then and there at the sound of it. The microwave alarmed buzzed and shocked them, pulling Oliver and Felicity apart. They still stood in each other’s arms, catching their breaths and having an unspoken conversation with their heated gazes. 

Still breathless, Felicity spoke, “I think your food is ready.” 

Oliver chuckled at her words. “Felicity?” Oliver said softly.

Felicity answered, “Yeah, Oliver?”

“How would you like to go to dinner with me? As a date?” Oliver asked. He finally said it. His heart was pounding out of his chest and although he had recovered from the breathtaking kiss, his breathing was picking up again.

Felicity took in his question for a moment and thought on it, biting her lip.  _ Fuck, that’s hot.  _ Soon, she smiled and replied back, “I’d love to.”

Oliver smiled back wide in response to her answer. He was ecstatic. He was finally going out with Felicity. He raised his hand up to her cheek and caressed it, moving his thumb in circles.

“Just do me one favor.” Oliver pleaded. “Can you wear that black skirt?” He asked hesitantly.

Felicity threw her head back in laughter, “I knew you couldn’t stop staring at my ass in that skirt.” 

“So do we have a deal?” Oliver asked.

“We do….” Felicity responded. Oliver smiled at her words. “If you kiss me agai,.” Felicity added.

Bringing his other hand up, Oliver held Felicity in his hands and kissed her again. Once, twice, a few times more, and whispered in her mouth, “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
